As a pouch container for containing a liquid product such as a shampoo to be refilled in a bottle container, for example, a spout pouch container 50 as shown in FIG. 9A is used, which includes a spout 52 attached to a pouch 51 formed of flexible sheets. The spout pouch container 50 is designed, as shown in FIG. 9B, so that a filling port M through which the liquid product is filled as content in the pouch is provided in the vicinity of spout attachment edge portions 51A to which the spout 52 is heat-sealed and, after the filling of the content, filling port defining edge portions 51B defining the filling port M are heat-sealed to close the filling port M.
For production of the spout pouch container 50, the pouch 51 is first produced by heat-sealing peripheral edges of the sheets except for the spout attachment edge portions 51A and the filling port defining edge portions 51B as shown in FIG. 10. Then, as shown in FIG. 11A, an opening is formed between the spout attachment edge portions 51A, and an attachment portion 52a of the spout 52 is inserted into the opening. In turn, as shown in FIG. 11B, the spout attachment edge portions 51A are held between a pair of seal bars SB so as to be heat-pressed. Thus, the attachment portion 52a of the spout 52 is heat-sealed to the spout attachment edge portions 51A of the pouch 51 as shown in FIG. 1C. A hatched portion in FIG. 10 indicates a heat-sealed region.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI6(1994)-48401